Can We Dance
Can We Dance is the debut single by British pop rock band The Vamps. It was released in the United Kingdom on 29 September 2013 as the lead single from their debut studio album Meet The Vamps (2014). The song was written by Karl Michael, Bruno Mars, Philip Lawrence, Timz Aluo and Espionage, and produced by Espionage. The song debuted at number two on the UK Singles Chart in its first week of release, being kept off the top spot by OneRepublic's "Counting Stars". Background "Can We Dance" was written by The Voice UK contestant Karl Michael, Bruno Mars, Philip Lawrence, Timz Aluo and Espionage, and produced by Mars and Espionage. Chart performance On 2 October 2013, it was reported that the song was leading the midweek UK charts and on course to debut at number one on the UK Singles Chart, 13,000 copies ahead of its nearest competitor, "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic, which had been climbing the chart for two months. Two days later, "Can We Dance" was still on course to reach the top, but "Counting Stars" was now just 6,000 copies behind. On 6 October, following a late surge by OneRepublic fans, "Counting Stars" got the number one spot while "Can We Dance" entered the chart at number two, with sales of 66,730 copies. In the closest chart battle of 2013, there were just 1,150 copies separating the two songs. On 29 November, the song was certified Silver by the British Phonographic Industry for sales of over 200,000 copies. In Ireland, "Can We Dance" debuted and peaked at number 21, spending just three weeks in the top 50. Internationally, the song entered the Australian ARIA Charts at number 47, before eventually rising to its peak of number 17. It has so far spent 13 weeks in the Australian top 50. On 14 February 2014, it was announced that the song had been certified Platinum in Australia for sales of over 70,000. In New Zealand, "Can We Dance" debuted at number 35 and later rose to number 19, staying there for two weeks. Music Video The official music video was uploaded to YouTube on 6 August 2013. It features The Vamps playing to a crowd of screaming fans in lead singer Bradley Simpson's garage. At the end of the video, his parents come home, having seen the action unfold on YouTube and show it to him. Th video was directed by Nick Bartleet. As of February 2014, the video has over 10.5 million views. The Vamps - Can We Dance (Live at Westfield London) The Vamps - Can We Dance (Official Music Video Teaser) Can We Dance Photo Shoot (Behind The Scenes) - The Vamps The Vamps - Can We Dance (The Making Of) The Road To Release Of Can We Dance MASSIVE THANK YOU FROM THE VAMPS! Can We Dance LIVE - The Vamps Track listing Digital download – EP *"Can We Dance" – 3:11 *"Year 3000" – 3:20 *"MMMBop" – 4:01 *"Teenage Kicks" (Live) – 1:54 Charts Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Songs from Meet The Vamps